Tough Apologies
by SerineCeline
Summary: Isabela says something insensitive to Aveline, Aveline gets upset. Hawke gets her to apologies, Aveline is drunk...They have some love/hate smex to make up for it. Fem slash. M for Smex, alcohol and language. Enjoy.


_A/N: Hi everyone, this is a request that has been a long time in the making. I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been able to write more at this time…But have no fear! I have two months of free time coming up in a few weeks, so I should be able to get quite a bit done! Thanks to you regular readers, and hi to the new guys!_

_P.S: My messages all randomly got deleted a few weeks ago, so if I haven't replied to a message you sent, my apologies; please send it again And to you requesters! Could you please message me with your requests again please? Thanks a lot!_

Tough Apologies.

"Oh come on! Don't leave me alone with Hawke again."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, 'Bela?"

"Nothing, Marian, sweetie." Isabela grinned, slapping the stunning rogue on her back. "You're just…A handful when you're drunk."

"I'm a handful?" Marian snorted, running a hand through her boyish short black hair.

"You know you are!" Isabela laughed as they rounded a corner near the Hanged Man.

Hawke shook her head, glancing at their third companion. "So you're not staying, Aveline?"

The fiery red headed warrior glanced down for a moment, before shaking her head. "No, I'm going to go back to the barracks."

"Oh come on Aveline!" The dark skinned Rivaini smiled, showing an unusual friendliness to her rival. "You need to have some fun!"

"Fun?" Aveline raised an eyebrow. "What's your idea of fun? Getting shagged up against a back alley?"

"Hah!" Isabela threw her head back, chuckling.

"Here we go again…" Hawke sighed, speeding up a little to get ahead of the arguing pair.

"At least I know how to have fun!"

"Just because my days don't end with disgusting diseases and unwanted pregnancies it doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun!"

"Oh-hoh! At least I can get cock! It's probably been so long for you that you've re-grown your cherry!"

That comment made Aveline stop, her fists clenched for a moment before she shook her head and looked to Hawke. "I'm going, I'll see you around." And with that, she turned on her heel and marched back towards Hightown.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Isabela raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips.

"Seriously?" Marian shook her head, sighing.

"What?"

"Remember she had a husband?"

"Yeah?"

"It would've been his birthday…Today." Hawke stated…Firmly.

The Rivaini scratched her head. "Oh…Maybe I did sound a little insensitive then?"

"Mmm, just a tad." Marian agreed.

The two stood in silence for a moment as they watched Aveline disappear up a flight of stairs, before Isabela turned to Marian and smiled. "Pub?"

Hawke half laughed, half sighed. "Have you no shame?"

XoX

"And then! And then he said 'What, and you're not?'!" The sentence was finished by hearty laughter as Isabela ended her anecdote. Her little stories had always been ones to amuse the people, and this time was no different. No less than ten people she had never met in her life surrounded her table, laughing along with her story. Varric sat to the right of her, and Marian across.

Usually Marian would be laughing along with them and staring at Isabela as if she wanted to ravage her there and then; but this time, she didn't. The young rogue stared into her pint, taking the occasional sip but otherwise contemplating something. She snapped out of her stupor when Isabela kicked her lightly under the table. "What!" Hawke snapped, a lot harsher than she meant.

Isabela snorted in reply. "What's your problem?"

"Sorry." Hawke apologised quickly, taking another sip of her thick beer. "I was just thinking…"

The Rivaini looked away from Hawke and dismissed their new drinking companions, leaving only her, Varric, Marian and a handsome fellow she had been flirting with previously. "I said go?" Isabela rolled her eyes at the man, staring at him until he got the point and left, grumbling to himself.

"What's wrong, Hawke?" Varric asked, pulling himself up a little in his chair.

"Sorry Varric, could I speak to Isabela for a minute?"

"Alright." The Dwarf chuckled, sliding from his seat. "I'll go get another round of drinks, try not to kill each other, okay?"

Marian nodded, smiling sweetly. "Thanks." She watched as the Dwarf maneuvered to the bar, before turning back to Isabela. "I've been thinking…"

"Really?" The Rivaini raised an eyebrow, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Shut up. I've been thinking about Aveline."

"Oh Maker…" Isabela sighed loudly. "This again? She'll get over it, she can't dislike me anymore than she already does anyway…"

"You know she doesn't hate you really." Hawke took another sip of her ale. "She thinks you're funny and enjoys your arguments…She's told me before that she just doesn't want you to know…Which you now do, of course…Damnit Isabela, just go apologise to her!"

"I'll apologise when I see her, okay?"

"Now, 'Bela!"

"But that's in Hightown!"

"Don't whine, just go say sorry and you may still have a chance to get me into your bed tonight."

"Oh?" Isabela perked up at this, fixing Hawke with a wry grin. "Are you sure we can't do that first, then I can go to see Aveline?" Isabela suddenly laughed out loud, slapping her knee to an unspoken joke. "Maybe we can invite her to join us!"

Hawke chuckled at this and shook her head. "Just go apologise, I'll be waiting for you." She smiled, staring at the Rivaini until she unwillingly got to her feet, finished her drink off and stepped out into the night without another word.

XoX

Nobody enjoyed the climb to Hightown, the seeming million or so steps (In reality only a few hundred) were enough to tire the fittest, and bore the most patient. Fortunately the Kirkwall Guard maintained a good watch on the path from Low to High, and apart from bumping into an 'old friend', the climb went without incident.

When she finally reached the small Hightown market Isabela stopped for a moment, wiping sweat from her brow and enjoying a short burst of night wind. She nodded in greeting to a familiar guard and made her way up the set of stairs to the Dwarven statues, she hung two rights and quickly strode up the flight of stairs to the Viscount's Keep.

"The Keep is off limits and night." A guard held out an armoured hand to halt the Rivaini.

"I need to see the Aveline…The Captain."

"State your business." The guard sounded like the most bored person in Thedas.

"Personal." Isabela raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips. "Look, I don't have time for this, and I'm sure you'd rather go back to doing…nothing."

The guard sighed heavily and threw his head back toward the keep. "Go on then." His eyes followed the Rivaini as she sashayed past, his attention mostly lingering on her bottom.

Isabela hurried along to the Keep, heading up the next stairs and pushing open the heavy doors of the building.

Off duty guards hung around lazily in the entrance of the building, chatting or playing sitting cross legged on the ground and playing cards. After a full day of putting up with whining noblemen and women, they could finally relax when the doors shut for the night.

"Isabela?" A feminine voice called from behind, drawing the Ravine's attention.

"Oh!" Isabela exclaimed, she hadn't noticed the woman when she first came in. She was a guardswoman by the name of Shae, she was a pretty young blonde thing. "Shae, I didn't notice you there." Isabela forced a smile, this was rather awkward…She had slept with the blonde a dozen or so times, but she had started getting clingy, so Isabela had avoided her completely and never saw her again without another word.

"I never saw you again." The poor girl almost sounded sad.

"I know, I've been…" _Quick, 'Bela, think of an excuse_. "Out of town. It was sudden and urgent business."

Shae believed it instantly, if there was one skill Isabela had picked up in her long travels (Besides being an expert love maker), it was lying. "Oh…" Was all Shae replied, leaving the pair standing in an awkward silence.

"Look." Isabela spoke up, "I need to see your Captain, I might see you later." With that she turned on her heel and abandoned the young guardswoman, leaving her to stew in embarrassment.

XoX

"I said I _wasn't_ to be disturbed…" Aveline's voice called through the thick door of her Captain's office.

"Aveline, can I talk to you a minute?" Isabela shouted back.

A long pause followed, before the Captain spoke up again. "Who is that?"

"It's…_Damnit…_It's Isabela!"

"What do you want?" Aveline sounded pissed…In more ways than one.

"Can I just come in? I'd rather not speak through a door."

Aveline's sigh was audible from Isabela's side of the thick wood. "Fine, come in."

The Rivaini shook her head…She couldn't believe she was apologising, it was just something she didn't do. Her hand wrapped around the handle and she almost knocked herself out when she banged into the locked door. "It's locked!" She placed a hand on her hips and began tapping her foot…She wasn't amused.

There was a moment of shuffling behind the door, before a key turned in the lock and the door opened an inch.

Isabela sighed and pushed the door open. The stench of hard liquor hit the rogue like a charging Qunari. "Maker! Smells like a bloody brewery in here!" She didn't move too far into the room, and waited by the door, keeping it slightly ajar. Aveline looked a tad worse for the wear, her long hair had been let down and it cascaded over her shoulders. She had long since removed her gauntlets and shoulder pauldrons; and now she just stood behind her desk. Drinking. "Look, I just came to apologise…" One empty bottle lay on the floor beside Aveline's desk, and the captain was half way through a second one.

"To apologise?" The redhead almost spat her drink out.

"Yeah…I…" Isabela stammered. Maker, this was so awkward. "I was out of line, I forgot!"

"You forgot?" Aveline took another long drink. "Okay."

"Oh—Okay?"

"Why don't you…" Aveline moved from her desk, closing the gap between her and Isabela. "Why don't you have a drink with me?"

"I left Marian down in the Hanged Man, I should really—"

"Please." Aveline slammed the door shut behind Isabela and twisted the key. "I insist."

Isabela took the bottle and had a small sip. This was the closest her and Aveline had ever physically gotten during the years they had known each other; Isabela could smell the whiskey on the captain's breath.

"No." Aveline placed one hand on the door, just beside Isabela's head. "More."

The Rivaini could attempt to escape, but the armoured form of the warrior before her basically pinned her lighter body to the door. And so she threw her head back, and downed the remaining half of the bottle in one…long…drink. "There." Isabela shook her head as the whiskey hit her, awakening the alcohol she had drank earlier with Hawke. "Happy?" She wiped her mouth and threw the bottle out to the side where it smashed into a hundred pieces.

"Very."

Isabela almost jumped a mile when Aveline's spare hand touched her hip, before trailing up and groping at her breast, hard. The Rivaini attempted to wriggle free, but was pinned against the door. "Aveline! Stop i—" her plea was cut short as Aveline crashed her lips against her own darker set. Isabela yanked her head to the side and free of Aveline, before shoving the drunken red head as hard as she could manage. "What're you doing!" Isabela shouted, wiping her mouth with her arm.

Aveline grinned and unclasped her breastplate, letting it drop to the floor with a heavy _thump_, all the while slowly stepping back toward the Rivaini.

"Fine! Is this what you want to play!" Isabela untied the sash around her waist, pulled off her gloves and threw them to the floor. "Come on then!" She dived at Aveline, tackling her into the opposite walls. Her hands tore the neckerchief around the redhead's neck, and her teeth quickly replaced it; biting in deep enough to draw a grunt, and a slight trickle of blood.

Aveline seemed to melt into Isabela's experienced touch as the Rivaini's dark hands squeezed at her breasts through her undershirt. A hand slipped through her loosely buttoned top and squeezed roughly at the soft flesh; Aveline moaned lightly and tilted her head back, allowing Isabela's mouth more access to her pale neck.

"I hardly expected this to be your thing." Isabela whispered as she nipped at the guardswoman's skin.

She was right, that was for sure. Aveline was way in over her head, she didn't have the slightest idea when it came to pleasing another woman, but then again, how hard could it be? She chose now to attempt to regain her advantage, and pushed Isabela back across the room into the door; almost stumbling over Aveline's discarded armour as they went. "There's a lot about me you don't know, whore."

"Hah!" Isabela threw her head back and laughed in that rich, sultry voice of hers. "I'm not the one basically forcing myself onto somebody…" The Rivaini thought for a moment, before shrugging and discarding her single shoulder protector. "Not that I mind too much…Always wanted to see what you were hiding 'neath that heavy armour."

Aveline grinned and tore her boots off. "I want to test if your prowess as a lover is as well earned as you seem to think."

Isabela laughed again, fixing the captain with a coy grin. "Oh? I think you'll find the tales of my prowess are not misplaced."

"Mmm…" Aveline finally unclasped her plate leggings, finally standing in simple white cloth pants, and her baggy green shirt. "So I heard one story…" She slurred, finally realising she was more drunken than she first suspected. "That ten men took you, one after another."

The Rivaini sighed and let her hair fall from its bandana, shaking her head as she pulled her luscious long tresses of chocolate hair loose. "Slanderous lies…It was _five._"

"Hah!" Now it was Aveline's turn to laugh. "Have you no shame, woman?"

Isabela shrugged, seemingly thinking on that question for a moment, before slowly unfastening the strings tying her corset to her body. "No." She answered simply. "If we're going to do this Aveline, I think you may have to be a little drunker."

"_I_ can't believe we _are_ going to do…this." Aveline snorted. Her eyes fixed on Isabela for a moment as the corset fell to the floor, leaving her only in her ultra revealing, short tunic. Aveline (with effort) pulled her eyes away from the Rivaini and began moving toward her desk attempting to sway her hips seductively as she moved.

Isabela smiled at the effort. "What can I say? I'm easy…You always seem happy to remind me."

Aveline stopped when she opened a draw, looking up at Isabela. "You know when I say these things—"

"It's okay." Isabela interjected. "I enjoy our little fights…" She was surprised when Aveline smiled in reply, it was the only genuine smile she had given Isabela in the many years they had known one another. "So…"

"One last drink?" Aveline dug her teeth into the cork of the dark bottle, and pulled it free with a pop. "For courage?"

Isabela shrugged, grinning. "I'm always full of courage…" She watched as Aveline took a long, hard drink. "But I can't say no to whiskey."

Aveline crossed back to Isabela, holding the bottle out as she reached the pirate.

Poor Isabela almost choked on the liquor as Aveline slipped a hand under her tunic and pinched a nipple, midway through a gulp. Isabela coughed and spluttered a moment, before laughing. "Maker, Big Girl! Give me warning before you cop a feel next time!" She took another drink, before tossing it to the side and guiding Aveline's spare hand up to her other breast. When both hands were firmly massaging her bust, Isabela moaned quietly and smiled. "So?" She said, shaking her chest. "What do you think of them?"

Aveline chuckled. "Get this off…" Her hands moved to the ties that held Isabela's tunic in place, and simply tore them off, allowing Isabela's more than ample chest room to breath. "Maker…These tits!" She exclaimed, helping Isabela wriggle free fully from the tunic. It piled at her feet, leaving her stood bare save for her black thong. Aveline marvelled at the Rivaini's body for a moment, although she didn't have the prettiest of faces, her magnificent body sure made up for that. A large pair of firm breasts, a lithe waist, voluptuous hips and a large rump…She had a body to die for; of course, Aveline wouldn't tell Isabela that, so she simply nodded. "Not bad…Now…" She slammed Isabela back into the door, hard; earning a grunt from the rogue.

"Playing it rough, hmm?" Isabela grinned as Aveline pinned her arms above her head. "I can do that." She gasped as Aveline's teeth found a nipple, she would have squealed at the painful (But oh so pleasurable) biting, if it had been anybody but Aveline.

While one of the guardswoman's hands held Isabela's above her head by the wrists, her spare hand roamed up and across the side of the rogue's body, taking in the curves of her flesh.

Now it would have pleased Isabela just fine to stand there and take it, to let herself be dominated…But she just wasn't that kind of 'gal. She brought her legs up in a quick movement and wrapped them around Aveline's still clothed waist. "Don't think you're…" Isabela arched her back, pushing herself off from the door. "Getting me that easy." She broke free from Aveline and landed back on her feet. Using her rogue like skills, she slipped behind Aveline and shoved her into the spot Isabela had occupied a few seconds ago. Then with no pomp and circumstance, Isabela dropped to her knees before Aveline, hooked her fingers under the waistband of her pants and smallclothes, and yanked them both down to her knees in one quick movement. "Aveline!" Isabela gasped. "You minx! I expected to find a ginger gooseberry bush here!" She grinned and ran her hands over the smooth area of the guardswoman's pubis. "Oh you are full of surprises." Isabela placed fingers on either side of Aveline's slit, and spread. "You look so tight!" She marvelled.

Aveline laughed nervously, her voice hitching in her throat. "Jealous?"

Isabela took one last look up at Aveline, before slowly dragging her tongue up the length of Aveline's sex.

Aveline shuddered as the tongue flicked over her clit, she bucked once, banging against the door.

"Been a while, hmm?" Isabela dug her fingers into Aveline's outer thighs, before she began her licking in earnest. Her tongue flitted out against the guardswoman's exposed nub, earning small and strangely feminine whimpers from Aveline.

"Oh Maker…" Aveline's hands dug into Isabela's dark hair, tangling up and pulling at the dark locks.

Isabela's teeth nipped at the small bundle of nerves and she brought two of her fingers round to help her. Her fingers rubbed up and down Aveline's now soaked cunny for a moment, before slowly and torturously penetrating the woman. "You taste so sweet." Isabela remarked.

Aveline cursed herself, she was close already and it had barely been two minutes, it had been so long since she had felt the touch of an experienced lover. Isabela's tongue felt like an orgasmic tornado against her nether lips, and her fingers knew just where the right spot was. The fingers were suddenly gone, switching places with the tongue as it curled and pushed inside her canal to massage her walls. Aveline gasped and cried at the experienced touch, and before she even realised, she was skating the edge of orgasm; only a few more strokes from exploding. Every nerve in her body seemed to burn with pleasure as years of sexual frustration rose up within her…And then she came. She promised herself she wouldn't, but she screamed. Her whole body bucked between Isabela to the front, and the door behind; she felt a hot rush of feminine cum cover the Rivaini as her legs spasmed beneath her, threatening to give way. Her body flopped forward as the pleasure roared through her, and she had to use Isabela's body to keep herself standing as her pelvic muscles contracted and relaxed powerfully…She mewled quietly as the final contractions of the orgasm ceased, her nethers suddenly feeling extremely sensitive.

Isabela looked up at her, the bottom half of her face covered in her juices. "How was th—"

"Captain!" A voice from the other side of the door shouted.

"Shit!" Aveline hissed, still reeling to catch her breath. "Y—Yes?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, fine…I—I said I was not to be disturbed!"

Footsteps receded and Isabela grinned. "Almost busted."

"We should probably try to be a bit quieter…"

The Rivaini shrugged and stood back up, wiping her mouth on her arm. "So…"

Aveline laughed and placed a foot behind Isabela's, before pushing. The pair fell to the floor, the guardswoman above the pirate.

"Oh Aveline." Isabela lifted her hips as Aveline's fingers grabbed the sides of her thong and pulled it down, over past her knees; before holding the thin fabric on one finger, and flinging it across the room.

The redhead's hands roamed Isabela's body for a long while as Aveline gathered up the courage. She was drunk out of her mind still…But…Another drink couldn't hurt. She quickly reached for the whiskey bottle and drank. Her eyes caught Isabela's for a moment, and the sides of her lips curved up into a grin as the bottle tipped and the alcohol splashed across the Rivaini's dark skin. Her mouth quickly descended onto Isabela's flesh, licking and sucking the dark liquor from it.

Isabela moaned and writhed as the tongue licked whiskey from around her nipples. "Stop with the teasing!" She whined, much to Aveline's enjoyment.

The larger framed guardswoman slid up Isabela's body, until they were face to face; before crashing her lips against Isabela's. Their tongues fought in one another's mouths, the strong taste of whiskey fresh on each others breaths. Then Isabela gasped and raised slightly as two fingers pushed into her already soaked core without warning; they quickly vacated though, and travelled back up Isabela's body, before pushing into her mouth.

Isabela sucked Aveline's fingers clean of her own juices; she was long beyond the point of caring, both of them were.

Fingers pushed through lips again, lips of the more sacred variety though, and Aveline travelled back down Isabela's body. Her space hand ran along the shortly cut hair that moved out in an upside down triangle from above the Rivaini's clit. "I figured you'd be one for styling yours."

Isabela shrugged and pushed Aveline's face down into her nethers, grinning when an inexperienced mouth took a few tentative licks and touches. There was something strangely enjoyable about the nervousness of a new lover, and then the change when their confidence built. Their touches became firmer and deeper, and their tongues roamed to places they hadn't dared before. Although the inexperienced naturally couldn't bring much pleasure from their individual touches, they sure as hell usually made up for it with enthusiasm. And Aveline, in her drunken stupor, was enthusiastic to say the least. She lapped and licked, her teeth nipped and bit; her lips brushed and kissed. Her fingers penetrated and twisted, pushing and curling. And yes, as Isabela expected, the red head was sloppy; but they were both drunk, and neither particularly cared. The pleasure waxed and waned as Aveline attempted different things, trying to combine mouth and fingers, moving her way along Isabela's body…A climax would be a long time coming, and Isabela knew just the thing to speed it up…Something that would please both of them. "Aveline?"

The guardswoman looked up from between Isabela's legs, her chin dripping with the Rivaini's wetness. "Mmm?" Aveline's eyes were heavily laden with lust.

Isabela quickly maneuvered the pair, pushing Aveline onto her back with a salacious grin. "Stay there." Her hands wrapped around Aveline's left leg, before lifting it as high into the air as it would reach. She then slid in between opening and threw her own left leg over Aveline's right, so that their vulva's were mere inches apart.

Aveline nodded, with an almost hysterical laughter.

Isabela thrust her hips once, her own clit grinding up across Aveline's. Both of the women moaned slightly at the intimate contact. Isabela grinned, the hand not holding up Aveline's leg traced up across the redhead's body, finally freeing her bust from the shirt she still wore. She took hold of one of the breasts, before beginning her thrusting and grinding in earnest.

Aveline's eyes were fixed firmly on Isabela's face…She had never really seen it before, but she was a beautiful woman. The beads of sweat dripping down her dark skin, those piercing amber eyes, the long locks of hair sticking to hear face…She almost mentioned it, before mentally slapping herself and blaming the alcohol…

The powerful thrusts of Isabela's strong hips grew, their intimate parts connecting with a wet slapping sound. Isabela knew that she could dominate Aveline quite easily from this position, she could coax her into multiple orgasms, and leave her barely conscious by the end of it. She knew she could hold out on climax longer than Aveline could, and so decided that she would continue her grinding until she could no longer hold back…Aveline should have come a good three or four times by then, she figured. "You look—Like you're—Enjoying—Yourself—Big girl!" Isabela jeered, between breaths.

Aveline shook her head, she couldn't speak; she was too engrossed in the pleasure, too close to coming. With a particularly long and hard thrust against her clit, Aveline came. Harder than she had before, her whole body rocked and shook as the waves of pleasure washed over her, her mouth opened in a silent scream as she bucked against the dark Rivaini above her.

Isabela had no intention of stopping until she had gained her pleasure though, she thrust through Aveline's orgasm, prolonging the climax until the redhead begged her to stop. Isabela shook her head, bringing poor Aveline to another orgasm barely a minute after the first had passed. Her legs kicked out against Isabela's grip, but to no avail…The Rivaini held on tight, continuously grinding her cunt against Aveline's. It wasn't until after Aveline's _fifth!_ Orgasm, that Isabela finally felt her first peak of the night climbing. The pleasure had been mounting slowly the whole time, but when it reached this point, there was no going back. Isabela slowed, bucking forward against Aveline, before collapsing forward onto the redhead as she reached a crescendo. She simply lay on Aveline, panting, gasping and moaning as the pleasure swam through her. Her vulva felt as though it was on fire as her nerves burned and worked into overdrive. Finally, as the orgasm died down, Isabela rolled from Aveline; landing beside her in a panting pile of thoroughly satisfied woman.

The pair laid for a long time afterwards, saying nothing…Just basking in the pleasure they had moments ago…It wasn't until after laying ten minutes in silence that Isabela spoke up. "Do you have any more whiskey?"

Aveline laughed, she still sounded out of breath. "Let me check." She shakily climbed to her feet and shuffled across to her desk. She frowned after finding the first two draws empty, but grinned mischievously after a quick search through the bottom draw. "Remember my birthday, last year?"

Isabela shrugged. "I try not to."

"You gave me this…"

An object landed next to the Rivaini, and she gave one loud 'hah!'. It was an ornately carved and varnished phallic shaped length of wood, connected to a series of leather straps at the base. "I forgot about that!" Isabela chuckled, "I thought you would've thrown it away at the first chance."

Aveline shrugged, blushing for a moment. "I wouldn't throw a gift away…"

Isabela picked up the fake cock and examined it for a moment. "Go on then, get over her and on your knees, I suppose I can…Fuck you with it."

"Hmm…" Aveline shook her head, crossing back over to Isabela. "I don't think so." She took a thick handful of the Rivaini's hair, and pulled her to her feet by it. A hard shove and Isabela careened across the room, falling into the desk, and inadvertently exposing herself to Aveline. A hand was quickly on Isabela's back, keeping her bent over the desk. "It's going to be me…to fuck you." Aveline finally fully pulled off the shirt she had managed to keep on the whole time. Battle scars crisscrossed her strong and muscled stomach…But what kind of warrior wasn't covered in scars? She quickly scooped up the cock and stepped through the straps, pulling them up her legs and fastening the final strap behind her.

Isabela tilted her head to the side, so that her left ear was pressed against the desk. "You look like you have some experience putting those on."

Aveline's lips found her ear. "Shut up, whore." The strap-on wooden cock was finally fixed in place, and Aveline kicked Isabela's legs apart; so that she was bent over the desk spread eagled. "Ready for this, my dear?" She imitated Isabela's accent.

"Yes. Go on then, show me what you can do." Isabela replied, in a ridiculously deep man-like voice…Clearly attempting to try Aveline's voice.

"Hah!" Aveline pushed the smooth wood into Isabela's core, easily sliding in. "Look how easily it slips in…You eager slut."

Isabela laughed, of all things. "Come on, I've had harder fuckings from Elves!"

Quickly withdrawing the cock, Aveline leaned back down to Isabela's ear. "Well then…I suppose I'll just put it in your arse then." The cock moved up, experimentally prodding Isabela's puckered rear.

Isabela's eyes widened as the fat head of the carved cock spread her ass, this was always the hardest part…She pulled a perfect 'o' face as the head slowly disappeared into her anus.

"Even your arse doesn't put up much resistance." Aveline lied as she forced more of the wood into Isabela's depths.

"Nghh…" Was all the reply she got in return. Isabela's eyes were shut and her mouth slightly agape as Aveline ravaged her ass.

Aveline's hands took hold of the rogue's thick hips, using them as purchase for burying the cock in her rear. Finally, when the base of the wood was pushed up against the luscious curves of Isabela's rear, with all eight or so inches buried inside; Aveline pulled back, eliciting something between a whine of complaint and a mewl of pleasure from the Rivaini. "I knew you'd be one—" Aveline slowly began the task of pulling back, before thrusting back again. "To enjoy it in the arse." She finished, her thrusts slowly picking up pace. "I wonder…" Her fingers dug deep into Isabela's dark hips as she began to move faster and faster, the rogue's ass becoming more accommodating to the intruder. Aveline leaned forward onto her 'victim', pushing her pale breasts into Isabela's dark, sweat sheened back. She nipped at her ear with her teeth as her hips continued their deep, probing thrusts. "Can you come." Aveline whispered into the ear. "Just from taking it in your arse?" She pulled back up and leaned backwards, watching the wood disappear through the tight rim of Isabela's sphincter. "I suppose we'll just have to watch and see."

Aveline pushed on, ploughing into Isabela's tight ass. The cute little gasps and moans she made aroused Aveline to no end, and she could feel her own moistness on her thighs. She didn't know whether Isabela could climax just from this, but she was going to keep going until she did, or until she begged her to stop…And then even a little more after that. She had never tried anal herself, but she had…Read about it...How it hurt some to the extent of tears, and how it could make others (Like Isabela) moan and cry out in pleasure. She knew Isabela would have been one to enjoy it, there was no way somebody as promiscuous as the Rivaini could not enjoy every aspect of sex; whether the Maker intended it or not. It was sodomy after all, and illegal by Chantry laws…But that never stopped anybody.

Aveline snapped her thoughts back to the matter at hand. She grinned in satisfaction as she saw Isabela's hands gripped white knuckle to the edges of the desk. Aveline brought the flat of her hand down hard against Isabela's thick rump, bringing forth a guttural moan from the rogue. _Ohhhh, so she likes spanking hmm? _She brought her palm down again and again on the same spot, reddening the dark skin until it gave off a physical heat.

Isabela gasped and cried with each spank, and thrust of the cock. Maker…It felt divine. Her ass felt like it was on fire, both cheek and hole…She didn't care about pain though, each thrust deep into her the pleasure mounted; and mixed with the spanking, she was sure to peak soon. It was a challenge to still stand up, her legs felt as though they were going to give out soon; and as the anal induced orgasm finally hit her, they did.

Aveline grabbed hold of the collapsing Rivaini as she cried out in pleasure, she hoisted her back to the desk and continued plunging the wooden cock deep into the orgasming woman's rapidly clenching and unclenching anus.

Isabela wailed long and hard as she thought she was about to explode, her whole body spasming between Aveline and the desk.

"Arse slut." Aveline finally pulled out, walking around to the other side of her desk and falling back, into her chair…The wooden cock standing tall and glistening from her crotch. "I'd say suck it…"She shrugged.

"But you'd get a slap." Isabela panted, still bent over the desk, clutching on for dear life.

Aveline tilted her head back and closed her eyes, not saying another word…

After minutes of catching back her breath, Isabela finally stood from the desk. Aveline was breathing fitfully and in a drunken sleep. The Rivaini managed to pull her clothes on the best she could, before taking one last look at Aveline, smiling; and leaving…

XoX

They saw each other the next day, with Hawke and Varric. They mostly avoided eye contact, and hardly spoke…But Aveline laughed aloud when she saw Isabela walking with a limp, and asked her how she came to be walking like that…

_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Hope the requester enjoyed Please review, etc. I'm on holiday/vacation for a week, so I'll reply to everybody when I return!_

_Chapter 2 of 'Indoctrination' next! (A bit longer than a week)._


End file.
